


[Podfic of] It's black magic, I tell you!

by kholly



Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale's magic act, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Mr. Fell's bookshop, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: “I saw Mr. Fell move shelves with a wave of his hand!” Mr. Kimber exclaimed. “He worships the devil!”Mr. Fell suddenly looked like he was swallowing a laugh. “Oh, I think perhaps you have the wrong shop.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic of] It's black magic, I tell you!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It’s black magic, I tell you!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088284) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



> Sorry I missed Monday. I think I'm back on track now.

**File Length:** 8:54 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/17a006omq9srbom/P7_BlackMagic.mp3/file) **

**Author's Note:**

> Acoustic/Folk Instrumental by Hyde - Free Instrumentals https://soundcloud.com/davidhydemusic  
> Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported— CC BY 3.0  
> Free Download / Stream: https://bit.ly/acoustic-folk-instrumental  
> Music promoted by Audio Library https://youtu.be/YKdXVnaHfo8


End file.
